Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough
The third installment in the Minnesota Cuke series. Minnesota heads off to an ancient temple filled with dough, not knowing that someone has been making a big mess. A lesson in cleaning messes you made. Plot It begins on the countertop with Bob and Larry. They go over to QWERTY, where there's a question that needs to be answered. It's a girl named Tiffany. She says she has a friend named Jay who will never clean up the mess he makes in the cafeteria during lunch time. Tiffany wonders what she should do. Bob is happy to help, and knows the perfect story. Larry asks if it's The Hunger Games, because it has a valuable lesson. Bob says no. Minnesota Cuke is on an island, living it up with paradise with Julia. After adventures with hairbrushes and umbrellas, they need a break. Ratan is even vacationing with them. Suddenly, Martin calls Minnesota, because there's an emergency. Minnesota isn't happy. He wants to relax more. Ratan agrees, because a palm tree is about to sing to them, but they don't mind. Palmy shrugs and starts singing to them. Martin says he needs to come back to Duluth, because there's important information he needs to tell him. Minnesota tells Julia and Ratan to pack up. Palmy is proud because he can always finish his songs. Back at the children's museum, Martin tells Minnesota about the temple of dough. That makes Ratan want to have cookies or pizza. Martin tells Ratan to be quiet. If they can get a sample of the ancient dough, the children's museum will be saved. Minnesota thinks that the mission is ridiculous, but Julia says to roll with the punches. Minnesota wants to know what that means. The temple of dough was located in a strange place on the globe. It also wasn't too out of the way. They found themselves in Michigan. Minnesota wondered why Michigan. He thought they were known for blueberries. Ratan shrugged and headed for the temple. Minnesota wanted to know where in Michigan they were. Julia said they were in a small town called Hopkins. Ratan said he'd never heard of it. Minnesota wondered why it smelt like manure so much. Julia said that there was mainly farm land. Minnesota shrugged and headed to the temple. Then, the silly song. The temple was located between a church and some schools. Ratan noticed school was in session and questioned if this was a good idea. Minnesota said to relax. Julia and Ratan entered the temple after Minnesota. They slowly explored the temple. There was more than just dough. Minnesota found a blue flower with eyes, Julia found a random milkshake with a snake in it, and Ratan found cheese curls. He had a deja vu moment. Just then, Minnesota was wandering when he slipped on some dough. They had found the room with the ancient dough! To their discovery, the dough felt freshly made. Ratan wondered if it really was ancient. In a corner, they saw a baker. His name was Billy the Baker. Minnesota asked why Billy made such a big mess. Billy apologized for the look of the temple. It had been like this for 2 hours, and he couldn't clean it. Minnesota explained it's good to clean up the messes you make, whether it be toys in your bedroom or making up for something bad you've done. God would appreciate if he cleaned up. Billy agrees to clean up the mess. Minnesota also offers to help. Once the dough was all cleaned up, the temple started shaking. It was about to explode! Ratan wondered how that happened. Everyone quickly dashed out of the temple. BOOM! Bits of the temple flew everywhere. Some landed in corn fields, some landed in the church parking lot, and some landed in the school. A student was walking to their locker and wondered where the mysterious piece of rubble came from. Then he continued walking to his locker saying ford. Minnesota collected the dough sample and they hitched a ride back to Duluth. Billy came along. Martin was happy because one, they made a new friend. Two, they collected the dough sample. Three, they taught Billy a valuable lesson. Billy was happy, and he said God was probably happy with him too. Martin agreed. Then, Minnesota received a call. Now he had to go find a missing puppy. Back on the countertop, there was a random splotch of peanut butter. Bob told Larry to come clean it up. Tiffany was still up on QWERTY's screen. She thanked Bob and Larry for the awesome story. Then, Tiffany wanted to say it was time to talk about what they learned today. After the song, they received a verse from QWERTY. Then, Bob said God made you special and he loves you very much. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud (Silly Songs with Larry) *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good." -Romans 12:21 Cast *Larry the Cucumber (Minnesota Cuke) *Bob the Tomato (Martin) *Petunia Rhubarb (Julia) *Mr. Lunt (Professor Ratan) *Jimmy (Billy the Baker) *Archibald Asparagus (Earl Hungs) *Palmy the Palm Tree *QWERTY *Tiffany Trivia *Larry still thinks The Hunger Games has a valuable lesson. He first thought this in "We're A Gift From God" *Minnesota mentions his past adventures from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" and "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Palmy is singing We Are Young, a well-known song by Fun. *In the temple, the gang finds a few interesting finds: **A flower similar to the Ice Flower from New Super Mario Bros. Wii **A snake in a milkshake ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?") **Cheese curls ("The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie") *In the silly song, Larry refers to five games in the lyrics: Sonic Heroes, Metal Gear Solid, Just Dance 4, Wii Sports, and Mario Kart 7 *The title of the episode is based upon Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Minnesota Cuke Category:Phineasnferb Category:Movie spoof episodes